Allen Archfield
Allen Archfield is the main protagoonist of Blade of Tears Cross Mysterica and is playable through the entire game phase History Allen is a head strong and selfless young swordsman who lives in the quiet city of Little Town his adventrous and bold attitude often gets him in trouble around town. Allen is the type to jump into situations before thinking which he does for a strong portion throughout the game in events. Allen's sole goal is to become a strong and formidable swordsman and fight to become strong like his older brother Jeroux was. Allen soon learns that his caring heart and attitude will embark him on a long and tedious journey where situations will force him to change how he approaches and handles situations as well as work togther with allies thus realizing there is more to life than swinging swords. Fighting Style Allen's sword skills comprises of a mixed arte of the Forthwind light bladed skill set, (loosely) in the early years and mainly free style and self teaching through the current. Allen as a child always aspired to become Townswordsman like his Older Brother Jeroux was who was skilled in swordplay and formidably strong against any opponent who seeked to challenged him. Jeroux was trained under Arthur Forthwind an at the time head knight of Lestia Castle who took interest in Jeroux's spirit as a child Allen would look on and watch Jeroux, and Bryant (ocassionally) take up lessons and sparring sessions with Arthur and imitated to the best of his abilites their sword form and style. As Allen got older he was taught some more basics by Jeroux up until Jeroux's Death. Allen would then train by himself the basics of swordplay and technique, Allen's style is often referred to as "unique, urban, or erratic at times" but truthfully he is and has developed an adaptation of the Forthwind arte and melded it with his own style. His combat skills range from rapid thrusts to wide swings and close counter attacks for speed and offense and during the Grand Trials He Unlocks his true potential allowing him to Use Divine Skills. Story Allen is a small town boy with the hopes of become a well renowned swordsman much like his deceased brother jeroux who was coined one of the best swordsman of his region and top townswordsman of the cities and villages. Allen trains hard and lives his day to day life in the quiet city of Little Town where little to no danger ever presents itself unless Allen propells himself into a situation where he leaps before he looks due to his headstrong and abrasive mindset.. One day Allen strolls around little town like any other but encounters a frantic villager Ted, who claims he and his friend Goldstine were attacked on the Littletown/Leona field pass by a Ghostly flashing object fading in and out of the sky Ted goes on to tell Allen that this flashing light slaughtered their cattle and Injured Goldstine and sepeared them allowing ted to arrive back in town for help.Allen, who refuses to inform the townswordsman Bryant who is away at this time decides to go to the fieldpass and rescue Goldstine himself. Upon arriving to the fieldpass Allen finds Goldstine who recalls the same events Ted has, Hearing a screeching Cowl and the yelps of nearby cattle Allen rushes off to investigate leaving goldstine behind in hindsight. -under construction- Category:Blade of Tears Cross Mysterica Category:Protagonists Category:Blade of Tears Series